


Unpadded

by fadedink



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Kink, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpadded

**Author's Note:**

> Handcuff quickie ficlet for [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendy**](http://wendy.livejournal.com/) because she ~~begged~~ demanded handcuff!fic. This is as good as I could come up with this morning.

_**FICLET: "Unpadded" - 1/1, NC17, JA/JP, CW RPS**_  
Title: Unpadded  
Author: Jo (jo@fadedink.com)  
Pairing: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Handcuffs  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Archive: Faded Ink, all others please ask first.  
Author's Notes: Handcuff quickie ficlet for [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendy**](http://wendy.livejournal.com/) because she ~~begged~~ demanded handcuff!fic. This is as good as I could come up with this morning.

  
  
There was silence. Then, a soft rustle, followed by a muffled clink. Jensen shifted, face pressed into the pillow, and tugged again. No use. He pulled his knees up, pushed back against the slick fingers working into him, arched his back. "Couldn't got padded ones?"

"Nope," Jared said, voice rich with glee and lust, one hand pressing against the small of Jensen's back to shove his hips back down. "Besides, you always wear long sleeves."

"Good...ungh...point..."

"Oh, you _liked_ that, did you?" Long fingers twisted, pressed deeper, and Jensen bit at the pillow, ready to beg, cry, _anything_ , as long as it would get Jared's cock inside him.

Then the fingers were gone, and Jensen gasped at the loss, started to lift his head until strong hands wrapped around his wrists, just above the metal line of the cuffs. Before he could react, Jared was there, sliding inside him with one smooth thrust, and Jensen said a silent prayer as Jared _finally_ started to fuck him.


End file.
